Moments When
by ayewhatever
Summary: Johnlock One-shot collection off of one worded prompts I get from request.
1. jealousy

The one worded prompt was: _Jealousy_ given by a tumblr anon.

if you have a one worded prompt then feel free to share it and i'll probably do it because i have nothing better to do.

* * *

It seemed that John was always out on weekends to Sherlock. It didn't seem fair, John was his flatmate. John should stay home and make him tea and complain about the news to him. John didn't need some girl to be happy, Sherlock was perfectly capable. Sherlock silently complained every time John said "Going out!" but nodded in acknowledgement. The rest of the night he'd play his violin and finish his experiments. If there was a case, he'd look over the files maybe, or go out and solve it without John. Sherlock felt himself being attracted to John but wouldn't ever tell him, knowing that John was straight. It was bothersome, that he wasn't able to simply get rid of the feelings and could only hide them, but he pushed through.

On one Friday, Sherlock was composing, absolutely bored to the core. The door opened behind him. He ignored it, thinking it was Mrs. Hudson, but then he heard Johns voice and he turned immediately.

"John" he said. "What are you doing here? Date didn't go well?" Sherlock looked at John, feeling almost pleased, but then he looked towards the door that John left open. "Oh. The opposite. This is a first." Sherlock felt his spirits float away.

That's when John's girlfriend walked in. Sherlock rolled his eyes at the couple as they stood together. He looked the woman up and down, seeing all from her brunette roots in her blonde hair, the red lipstick she matched to her heels and the expensive jewelry she had on along with her designer bag.

"Sherlock this is Stacy" John said towards Sherlock with a large smile. " We were just.. going up. I wanted you to meet her." he put his hand on the small of Stacy's back. " Stacy this is my flatmate, Sherlock Holmes." he said.

Sherlock squinted his eyes at the woman as he walked over and shook her hand. He thought over if his options. He could ruin the night for John, have this Stacy leave and have the rest of the weekend without her but have John angry with him. Or he could keep quiet and have to deal with another week of John being distracted with his girlfriend and not paying attention to him.

He chose the first.

"Why are you with John? You don't need to be, you are already dating a rich man. Are you unsatisfied? Trying something new? Or is it to get back at your boyfriend, ah yes. Thats it. Based on the glances towards your designer bag that you've been making, you're expecting a phone call. You have expensive jewelry but not an expensive dress, so someone bought that jewelry and bag for you. John couldn't have bought them, so your rich boyfriend you are cheating on has. You're arguing, you've taken off the ring he got you, I can see the tan line, so you're trying to get back at him. Don't waste your time, Ms. Stacy, go back to your other boyfriend and fix things with him. I won't allow you to just use my John." Sherlock said, not letting go of Stacy's hand until he finished. John stood open mouthed at the scene, then furrowed his eyebrows at Sherlock, then Stacy.

"Excuse us." John said to Stacy and he grab and lead Sherlock towards the kitchen. A few seconds after they both heard the door slam. Sherlock smirked at his success.

"What the hell, Sherlock?" John said after the door slammed. His eyes were closed, which to Sherlock meant John was really upset and he was trying to control himself.

"What? I was only trying to help her." Sherlock said with a smile forming more and more.

John shook his head. "No. No, no. Sherlock why did you do that? You saw that I liked her, I made it very obvious. You didn't have to do that. You could have just said hello and went on with your business, my love life shouldn't even be important to you and I could've talked to her on my own if I wanted to."

Sherlocks smile faded. "I know." he whispered. "I did it because." Sherlock paused. He couldn't tell John he was jealous of the attention all of his girlfriends were getting. John would laugh in his face. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

John brought his hand up to his face and sighed. "Okay, Sherlock. Okay. Thanks." John pushed by Sherlock. "Don't try and help anymore. I can do these things on my own." John said before he walked over to his chair and sat down.

Sherlock stood still. John was still mad, his explanation didn't work. He knew this would happen, but it seemed different this time. Sherlock turned around. "John" he whispered.

John looked up at Sherlock from looking down at his phone. "What? What do you want?" he said, irritated.

Sherlock walked over and stood over John, his hands behind his back. "I was jealous. I was jealous that you spend every weekend with some girl, and so I ruined your weekend for you so you would be forced to stay home. I'm sorry." he said. He then walked up to his room to avoid speaking to John any more than he did. John was left in the living room, astonished.

Two hours later there was a knock on Sherlock's bedroom door. Sherlock knew it was John and Sherlock groaned but stood to answer.

"John, I'm sorry I-" he said opening the door, but was interrupted by John throwing his arms around him into a hug. "John- I- I don't understand." he continued stiffly and carefully hugging him back.

John separated the hug and looked up at his flatmate. "Jealousy is cute from you, Sherlock." he said before turning around, only to be caught on the wrist by Sherlock's hand.

"What?" Sherlock said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Jealousy is cute from you, Sherlock." John said quietly, then smiled and walked away from sherlocks door. He switched the role, and this time left Sherlock astonished.


	2. pencil

Word: Pencil

Given by Tumblr Anon

(I got a lot of help with this from princeofthefallingangels who is really awesome.)

If you have a word prompt, feel free to go ahead and tell me and I'll probably do it. Sorry this took so long, I've been busy. The next one will be done much quicker. Also thanks, because the first chapter got a lot more views than I thought it would (:

"John! John, theres a case!"

John heard Sherlock calling for him downstairs. The second he heard "case" John grabs his jacket and walks out of his room to make his way to the front door. He felt his heart pump with excitement for the case as he shuffled down the staircases. He found Sherlock tying his scarf around his neck hastily, in a hurry to leave.

"John!- Oh" Sherlock said noticing John was ready, and adjusting his scarf, putting into perfect place. "Theres a case. C'mon." With that, Sherlock opened the door and left the flat.

"So impatient.." John mumbled before following his flatmate out the door. Sherlock had luckily caught a cab quickly and was waiting for John. The two men, both excited after being caseless and bored for a week, entered the cab and made their way.

"James Nelson, 42, found dead here this morning by his housekeeper, who told us that he had told her to leave him to himself until he said when. She came in to check if he was okay after she heard the phone ring multiple times and not ever be answered. Apparently, he never left a phone call unanswered." Lestrade informed Sherlock and John while walking through a large house's hallway. Sherlock opened a door to reveal a large room, what was probably the man's office.

John turned and walked away from Sherlock and Lestrade, and slowly looked around the large room to find anything that might be useful. He came across the desk that was farther back in the room, but seemed to be in the middle as the centerpiece of the room. He looked over the desk to find a closed laptop that was sitting on a small stack of papers. To the right there was a picture of, who was probably the now dead mans wife. He kept looking around, and saw a few bitten down pencils sitting in a cup and one on the desk. John pursed his lips at them and stared in thought, only to be taken away from it when Sherlock called for him with a harsh "John."

"I need you to tell me when this man was killed and what you think was used to cut him open." Sherlock had continued.

John walked over and knelt next to the dead man who was laying in a helpless position, with his arms sprawled open and his leg off of the psychologists lounge chair. John didn't want to even be looking at the man, with his open flesh and lifeless face.

The dead man, James Nelson, had been split up and his organs had been taken from his body. Lestrade's team found his gallbladder, spleen and stomach had been taken. They looked for fingerprints already but there were none, and no one had bothered Mr. Nelson. John was extremely confused on the case, but he knew Sherlock would solve it no matter what.

"Uh. Probably a.. Spyderco Harpy used to cut him open? By these lines.. Couldn't have been more than 24 hours ago.." John said, looking over the body. "He tried to fight back but.. Well obviously couldn't." John brought his hands up to Nelson's face and pulled his lips back, he examined his teeth to see if any were taken. He found all the teeth that should be there, along with a cavity and orange bits of wood. John remembered the bitten down pencils and nodded to himself before standing.

"Sherlock, what are you thinking?" He said, looking at the taller man.

Sherlock made his deductions and told them that James had a therapist, his wife had died, he had anxiety issues. Someone had came in through the door, James had let them. The murderer took James's body parts for the black market. John knew Sherlock was incredibly confused about this case, by the look on his face. John could always tell, even if no one else could. He knew it'd be best to leave him to figure it out, but the thought of talking to James's therapist next was making its way to the front of his mind and into his throat. Somehow it came out, and Sherlock's face changed dramatically.

"John." he whispered, staring at John, who wasn't nervous to hear Sherlock's reply, but had already dismissed himself and prepared to hear how stupid the idea was and why.

"Yeah, I know, Sherlock. Its stupid."

Sherlock smiled a genuine smile and shouted "Brilliant!" then jumped around the room in excitement, mumbling words neither John or Lestrade could hear or understand.. He then practically ran to John and kissed him blatantly on the lips, to both John and Lestrade's surprise. After separating, Sherlock turned to Lestrade and said "His therapist must have came to see him, due to being called. Check Mr. Nelsons calls, and get me his therapist's office address." he then walked out of the room, his coat gliding through the air behind him.

"What just happened?" Lestrade asked John after a few seconds of silence between them.

John was brought out of his daze when Sherlock, impatiently called for him and he turned to look at Lestrade. " I think" he paused. "I think I was correct. Text him the address." John said as he walked out of the room, confused and flustered.

"Thanks again, Sherlock." Lestrade said before walking away towards the cop car with James Nelsons therapist, the murderer of James Nelson and 3 other clients. John and Sherlock walked off, toward the main road to catch a cab while in a fit of laughter, a release of energy after the case.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it? How'd you know it was him?" John asked, curious as to what gave it away. Sherlock smirked as he brought out his phone to make dinner reservations at Angelo's.

"It was the checks on his desk, they weren't 'from work' as he had said. The label was different. Also, working as a therapist, he wouldn't be getting that amount per month so he must've been getting it somewhere else. The black market. Also he left his bloody gloves in the rubbish bin, obvious mistake. He also had a fridge in his office, to keep the body parts, to keep them cool. He doesn't eat at work because its against the rules for them, if you saw the sign out in the hall, so why would he have a refridgerator in his office? I'm surprised no one else had caught on." Sherlock went off, stopping when they had caught a cab.

John laughed a "Brilliant" then got in the cab, Sherlock told the cabbie where to go and they sat in silence the way there. John wondered about the kiss, and wondered if it meant anything to Sherlock. Almost immediately after John had begun thinking about what happened, Sherlock reached over and grabbed John's hand.

"Thank you for.. uh.. suggesting to talk to the therapist.. I would have never thought of it to be completely honest" Sherlock said awkwardly. John smiled and squeezed Sherlock's hand. "Anytime" he said and he turned his head to the window, keeping the smile on his face.

The fact that Sherlock didn't separate their hands let John know that it did mean something to Sherlock, and it meant something to himself.

He'd try and be correct more often.


	3. Elephants

Word: Elephants

Given by tumblr friend carouselofcassidy

"C'mon Sherlock, you're the one who wanted to come here!" John shouted towards the cab he had just paid for but hadn't moved from the curb of the sidewalk.

Sherlock sighed and pushed open the door. He shuffled out then immediately began walking towards the entrance of the zoo, leaving his friend behind because he was in an obvious state of being aggravated and in regret because he had forgotten how much he disliked being at zoos, even if it was for a case.

John huffed and followed Sherlock. He got up to Sherlock once he had already paid for the tickets to go in. John pursed his lips as they walked in to see families, couples and groups of friends walking around, in a silent hope that Sherlock would keep his mouth shut this time. Sherlock walked up to the sign of the zoos map and pointed to the 'Tortoises' area.

"The woman we are looking for works at this area. Come one, lets speak with her then get out of here as quickly as possible." Sherlock said and then he was quickly off in a different direction.

John had to sprint to catch up with him. "Sherlock, why are you in such a rush to leave? Why can't we just enjoy being somewhere nice on a case for once? Remember the amusement park? We were there for not 20 minutes working only on the case!" John complained.

"These places, John. There isn't a point for them. You don't get anything done by going to them, it's practically useless. Mycroft brought me to the zoo once when I was young. I hated it. None of the proper zoo animals, only small and tiny ones. Mycroft made me touch one. Disgusting. Anyways, I hate zoos. I mean, look at these people John! So boring!" Sherlock sighed.

John sighed. "Mycroft took you to a petting zoo, Sherlock. Its not the same thing as a regular zoo! I don't know, maybe you'll like this one better." Sherlock's only reply was an eye roll.

They made their way to the area with large tortoises walking around on a grassy area. John silently admired the creatures, as Sherlock looked around for the woman he needed to speak with.

"Ah, John. There she is. Come on." He said, once he saw her. Sherlock tugged on Johns jacket and pulled him with him toward the red headed woman kneeling next to a little boy. John followed closely behind.

"Hello, uh Samantha?" Sherlock said in his 'friendly' voice. "Hi, uh Sherlock Holmes. Nice to finally meet you!" He shook her hand and John could tell that she recognized his name by the look on her face.

"Oh uh yeah! You're working on my brothers case, right?" She asked. "I was told that I should be expecting to see you by the grey haired fellow. So what do you need?"

Sherlock clasped his hands together. "Oh well, we were just here to apologize for what happened, you must be going through alot right now! Your brother, and your mum?" Sherlock lied. John gave him a look of confusion, then shook it off, knowing Sherlock knew what he was doing.

"What? My- my mum? What about my mum? Not her too?' She panicked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Sherlock facade instantly dropped. "No, no. Your mothers fine. I just had to make sure it wasn't you who killed your brother, and the other two people. Sorry to waste your time, Samantha." Sherlock turned and walked away, leaving John to comfort the shocked woman in front of him.

"Oh, no. I- Uh. I'm sorry. Your mothers fine, don't worry. I'm sorry. Have a nice day!" John said, having to leave her catch up with Sherlock, who was now out of sight.

John walked back up towards the tortoises and found Sherlock farther down the cement path, staring at another exhibit. "Sherlock! Seriously?" John said, jogging towards the consulting detective. "Really? You scare that girl half to death and then just walk away? Sherlock? Are you even listening to me?" John pushed Sherlock slightly and he responded with a glare, then looked back at the inclosure.

John turned and looked at what Sherlock was looking at and saw two elephants walking around behind some trees in their designated area. Utterly confused, John turned to Sherlock again. "What? Elephants?" he asked

"Shush, John." Sherlock said, not taking his eyes off of the elephants. He placed his hands on the railing in front of him and leaned forward to get a good look at the elephants walking around, disappearing and reappearing again and again behind the trees.

John was amazed, Sherlock seemed to mesmerized by the animals, completely interested in them and them only. John laughed lightly and stood with him.

"I thought you wanted to leave right after you talked to the girl?" he quietly asked, hoping it was loud enough for Sherlock to hear.

Sherlock looked down at John, who wasn't looking at him. "I guess we can enjoy being here for awhile." he said before looking back at the elephants, who had came out from behind the trees. "Besides, elephants are my favorite mammals. We can appreciate them for a little while."

John smiled and leaned on the railing with this forearms. He did appreciate the elephants, along with the fact that Sherlock liked them and that they were both getting some relaxation during a case. It was something different, and maybe special to him. Maybe even to them both. The fact that Sherlock's opinion on zoos probably had changed, and the fact that John knew they would be there for more than only 20 minutes made John wish they could stay there for hours.

And they did.


End file.
